makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Justice
X-Justice ''(X-ジャスティス'' Kurosujasutisu, pronounced ''Cross Justice) ''is a Japanese-Canadian/American animated series from Thunderwing Entertainment, in collaboration with Teletoon, Toei Company Ltd. and Fresh TV. It was a spin-off of Eternal Cross. Plot TBA Characters Sulta High students *Shen Kuza *Koji Minamoto (from Digimon Frontier) *Nazz (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Kevin (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) International Airings *United States - Cartoon Network, MP6 Network, Vortexx on CW *Canada - Teletoon, Cartoon Network (Canada) *Japan - TV Asahi, Toei Channel, Foreign Plug (a Sunday morning block on MP6Kanji) *Asia - Toonami Asia, VTV3 (Vietnam) *Europe - France 3 (France), Disney XD (some countries) *Australia - ABC3 *Korea - KBS *Hong Kong - TVB Jade, TVB Pearl (English Dub) Japanese Version A Japanese dub known as, "X-ジャスティス", was planned by Toei Company Ltd. and MP6. It is set to air on TV Asahi, Toei Channel, and Foreign Plug on MP6Kanji in a month after the premiere of US original English dub. Other Media X-Justice x Eternal Cross: Battle Arena A crossover fighting game developed by MP6 Interactive and Eighting, and published by Capcom. It will be released for Wii U, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One in 2014. It was also released along with NaruIchi97 AllStars Harmony Unleashed x My Little Pony: Fighting Is Magic: Rainbow Dawn Dissidia, known as "MasterPikachu6 x NaruIchi97: Crossfire - Rainbow Dawn Dissidia x Battle Arena" in arcades in October 2013 and November in consoles as a dual game to announce another crossover 2.5D fighting game with the same name as "MasterPikachu6 x NaruIchi97: Crossfire - Rainbow Dawn Dissidia x Battle Arena" with the subtitle "Calibur Brawlers" by MP6 Interactive, Eighting & Capcom and the NaruIchi97 x MasterPikachu6 as a 2D fighting game with the subtitle "Desperate Trigger" by A.M. Games, Arc System Works & Bandai Namco Games. In January 2019, several years after the announcement, Thunderwing Interactive (formerly known as MP6 Interactive) and Capcom have announced that the development of Calibur Brawlers has already started since early 2018, and will be released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Steam. Calibur Brawlers will be using the Unreal Engine 4, instead of the in-house engine that was developed for Battle Arena. X-Justice: Cyber War A action video game developed by MP6 Interactive and Inti Creates, and published by Namco Bandai, released for Nintendo 3DS. X-Justice: BACKFIRE A graphic novel series published by Oni Press. Toyline Bandai and MP6 announce a X-Justice toyline known as, "Eternal Cross: X-Justice", although it's nothing to do with the original Eternal Cross series. Movies X-Justice - The Deadly Game More information TBA X-Justice x Harmony Unleashed: Spirit Brony High - Wings of Change A collaboration crossover movie between MP6's X-Justice and NI97's HU:SBH., part of MasterPikachu6 X NaruIchi97 Franchise. It was produced by Image Corporation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Production I.G., and Tatsunoko Production. Distributed by Toei Company Ltd., Bandai Visual, and Thunderwing Media Japan. Rumors HU: Spirit Brony High crossover movie MP6 tells NI97 that he will be making a crossover movie between his new crossover series and NI97's Harmony Unleashed: Spirit Brony High. It is unknown if it's X-Justice. MP6 confirms the new MP6xNI97 "X-Justice X Harmony Unleashed: Spirit Brony High - Wings of Change", meaning the rumor will be true. Trivia *Shen Kuza's original name, Shen Kazama, is a pun of a Tekken character (Jin Kazama). Gallery X-Justice Japanese Logo.png|Japanese Logo Music File:ALTIMA 「ストライク・ザ・ブラッド」新OP Fight 4 Real - Strike The Blood|Japanese Dub Opening Theme: Fight 4 Real by Altima (from Strike the Blood) Category:TV Series Category:Crossover series Category:MasterPikachu6 Category:Spin-off Series Category:Project Eternal